


Cinco: Hosting Duties

by corneroffandom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: No one wants to host the annual meet-up so there's only one option left for July 4th.





	Cinco: Hosting Duties

_Group text: (10:55 AM)_

Zack:

_Ok, bros, I know I usually host, but you're all going to have to do without my pool this time around. So who's gonna host this time?_

Heath: (10:57 AM)

_I hosted last time, man. So not me._

Ethan: (10:58 AM)

_Well, Spud's not even going to be home until later and I have a match tonight, soooo not it!_

Ricardo: (11:00 AM)

_I could, but Harley is skittish around strangers, still, so..._

Zack: (11:03 AM)

_Why is it every time we don't know who should host you have some new dog that probably would hate all of us, bro?_

Robbie: (11:03 AM)

_haha yeah rly ricardo, do u hate us or smtg?_

Alberto: (11:03 AM)

_He probably hates your text shorthand most of all, perro_

Robbie: (11:03 AM)

_hey a lot of people type like this!_

Ethan: (11:04 AM)

_So if all of those people jumped off of a bridge-_

Robbie: (11:05 AM)

_shut up, ethan_

_of course u thought running to nxt would keep me from kicking your ass one day, haha jokes on you_

Ethan: (11:05 AM)

_What does that even mean?!_

Zema: (11:06 AM)  
_look, i got an idea, E and i'll text u all details when we get stuff sorted_

Ethan: (11:06 AM)  
_Robbie infested Zema with his horrible texting skills, it's so unfortunate_

Zema: (11:06 AM)

_I've always texted like this._

Ethan: (11:06 AM)

_I prefer my version._

Zema: (11:07 AM)

_of course u do. Will message later with info._

Ethan: (11:07 AM)

_Great._

(11:10 AM)

_Is there a way to uninvite Robbie? Because that would make tonight, like, the best Fourth of July ever?_

(11:12 AM)  
_You know, since there's going to be nation wide firework shows to celebrate my victory later on tonight, and everything_

Spud: (11:14 AM)

_Are you talking to yourself again, sir?_

Ethan: (11:15 AM)  
_...No?! They're just in awe of my brilliance, is all._

Spud: (11:15 AM)  
_Yes, I'm sure that's it, sir._

_I'll be home soon, sir._

Ethan: (11:16 AM)

_I'll be leaving to pick you up in a few minutes._

Spud: (11:17 AM)

_Alright. See you soon <3_

Robbie: (11:18 AM)

_Gag._

Ethan: (11:18 AM)

_Shut up, Robbie_

Spud: (11:18 AM)

_Shut up, Robbie_

Robbie: (11:19 AM)

_i swear to god..._

-x

All in all, the park Zema picks isn't bad. It's spacious, lots of people milling around, which hints towards a good show, and Zack turns in a slow circle, his arms out-stretched as he absorbs the sun. "This is really nice, bro. I wonder why I didn't know about this place earlier."

"Probably because when we _are_ home, I can barely get you to leave your toy room," Dolph cracks, slinging an arm around Zack's shoulders with a smirk as his significant other rolls his eyes at him.

"Ha-ha," he grumbles, pinching Dolph's arm. "I hope Kylo and Draco will be alright tonight."

"Well, they're in their crates with food and toys, and we dropped them off at Alberto's house, which is about as far away from other people as we can get it, so I think we've done all we can to keep them from losing it over the fireworks. They'll be fine. Sofia is keeping an eye on things."

"Right," Zack says, forcing a smile even as worry continues to radiate from his eyes.

"Such a nervous new cat daddy," Dolph teases him, easing up to kiss him. "They'll be fine. Now come on, let's see what these goofballs you call friends are up to." Zack's teeth flash as Dolph's fingers curl around his, drawing him over to the others.

Spud and Ethan aren't there yet, obviously, still at NXT for his match against Johnny Gargano, but the others are all milling around, Robbie being loud and obnoxious while Heath scopes out the concession options, Wade wandering after him with a bored look on his face. Zema isn't paying much attention, listening to the band setting up on the other end of the gated area where the fireworks will be set off at dusk, probably thinking about how he would remix the music he's hearing. "Bro, are you even listening to me?" Robbie demands, before realizing Zack and Dolph have arrived. "Hey bros!"

"Hey, bro," Zack says with an easy smirk.

"Hey," Dolph says dryly.

"Park's pretty nice, isn't it, bro?" Robbie persists, not dissuaded in the slightest.

"Yeah it is," Zack says, smothering a laugh as Dolph's disdain only grows with each use of _bro_ from Robbie. "C'mon," he says, swinging Dolph's arm a bit before dragging him away. "Let's get you something to drink."

"Bro only sounds _normal_ when it's coming out of your mouth," Dolph mumbles, a complaint he makes regularly whenever they have to spend any significant time with Robbie and Zema.

"I know, I know," Zack says fondly. "Like how only you can call me kid without my head wanting to explode." He tugs him closer, arm warm along his side, and kisses him. "I think there's a beer truck nearby. Maybe they'll have something you'd like."

"Lead the way," Dolph shrugs, some of his bitterness easing as Zack does just that.

The next couple of hours are spent milling around, people watching and talking as they eat their fill of popcorn, pizza, and beer. At some point, Heath snags Zema and Zack and drags them over to an ice cream stand not far away, coming back with massive double scoop cones for everyone. "Cheat days for all," Zack calls out, handing Dolph his chocolate chip and fudge swirl monstrosity before working over his own vanilla and cherry crumb.

Robbie complains over the state of his already-dripping sea salt caramel and maple twist before shutting up quickly after his first lick, Zema laughing at him as he scrapes his teeth into the mounds of cookie dough and marshmellow swirl ice cream comprising his own cone. Heath's, a simple chocolate and strawberry cone, has Wade's attention as he'd refused any, and Heath rolls his eyes at him even as he shares it with him, grumbling about silly British people ruining cheat days. His mood brightens, however, when Wade disappears a few minutes later just to return with a second cone, vanilla and cherry mixing together deliciously. The two of them keep swapping cones back and forth, Wade's lips twitching as Heath gets ice cream all over his face. "Come here," he says with feigned frustration, cupping Heath's jaw and lightly kissing the sweetness from around his mouth, on his nose, in his beard. "Such a messy ginger," he teases him, pulling back and smirking at the dazed look on Heath's face.

"I think you missed a spot," he says, brow furrowing, and Wade barks out a laugh before kissing him again. "That's more like it. I love you, Brit..."

"I love you too, ginger," he responds quietly. Running his fingers through Wade's sun-warmed hair, Heath tilts his face and sighs softly as Wade cradles his jaw, everything outside of this slow, sweet embrace fading away, inconsequential in the face of their love for each other.

Ricardo is leaning against Alberto, licking lazily at a rapidly melting double chocolate concotion that looked so good he hadn't even asked many questions when Heath had handed it to him, Alberto teasing Ricardo by licking at the cone whenever Ricardo holds it too close to his face, making his former ring announcer laugh even as he chides him in low Spanish. "I suppose I'll just have to make it up to you later," Alberto says after chomping into the cone itself and leaving Ricardo pouting as the sugary wafer crunches between his teeth.

"You'd better," Ricardo mumbles, arching up and kissing Alberto deeply, chasing the taste of what _had been_ his ice cream. Alberto laughs and bites at his lip lowly before pulling away just to steal what remains of his ice cream, crunching the cone victorious as Ricardo gasps in horror. "You don't play fair, El Patron!"

"Eh, it's always gotten me exactly what I wanted out of life, so why not," he says, accent thick as he sprawls his hands out over Ricardo's lower back, drawing him in closer and laughing as his pout fades away, eyes darkening in response to this sudden closeness of their bodies. "Te amo, mi valiente, por siempre jamás."

Ricardo flushes softly. "Te amaré hasta mi último aliento," he murmurs back, eyes bright and happy as Alberto exhales roughly and kisses him again.

"Ew," Robbie mumbles, just to shut up when Zema takes his hand and rests his head on his shoulder, staring up at some privately shot off fireworks a few blocks away, people whispering and exclaiming as the loud, unexpected blasts surprise them. He swallows and presses a quick kiss to the side of Zema's shaved head, thinking about how close he came to not having this ever again. If Mexico had gone south, if Zema's self-medicating to numb the physical and mental pain had gotten worse, if... if... He tightens his grip around Zema's hip and traces the scars spanning low on his stomach, ignoring as Zema looks up at him, worried.

"Hey," he says softly, cupping Robbie's face and searching his eyes. "I'm ok, E. I am. I promise." He leans in and kisses him, a slow, simple peck of the lips, but it leaves Robbie warm, a little reassured.

"Do that again?" he asks and Zema laughs, kissing him again. They rest their foreheads together afterwards and Robbie exhales harshly. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," he promises. "I'm... I'm ok now. I swear. I am. We're gonna have so many 4th of Julys and other holidays together that you're prolly gonna get sick of me, E."

Robbie scoffs. "Impossible," he mumbles, rubbing his hands up and down Zema's back. "I love you, Z."

"I love you, E." Zema's smile, bright like the sun and twice as hot, eases away the last of Robbie's worry and he kisses him softly.

The couples are all still sitting there, lost in each other and their thoughts, when Spud and Ethan rush in, Spud looking a little rattled even as he patiently sets up their chairs, dragging Ethan over to his. "Sit, I'll be right back."

It's almost dark, the food trucks will be closing soon, so he moves quickly from one to the other, returning with a huge beer and stacks of pizza slices, pushing them into Ethan's hands. He finds some plastic picnic gear in a bag he'd found in the folds of his chair and drops their melting ice cream into bowls, digging out spoons and setting them close to Ethan before taking a long, desperate sip from his own beer. He cringes at the taste of the American beer before chasing away the flavor with his thankfully still warm pizza, sighing in relief at the flood of tomatoes and pepperoni on his tongue.

"Match go well then?" Zack cracks, eyeing the two of them as Ethan ignores everyone else just to satiate his own immediate needs.

"Shut up," Ethan mumbles around cheese and crust, the anger on his face only growing.

"So what are these fireworks celebrating then?" Ziggler continues to prod, almost seeming to enjoy it as Ethan's face grows redder with frustration, the man sitting up like he's about to tackle Dolph clear out of his chair. "Gargano kicking your ass?"

"I swear to God-" Ethan bursts out, almost on his feet, when Spud moves quickly, pushes him back down. Despite their size differences, Ethan freezes at the feel of Spud's fingers against his chest and their eyes lock.

"Ignore him," Spud urges him softly, rubbing soft circles against his skin until his breathing relaxes and he slumps back down against his chair.

"Bro," Zack says, a certain kind of warning in his tone, and Dolph rolls his eyes, chewing roughly at his popcorn.

"Whatever," he mumbles, both Ethan and he opting to ignore the other as the fireworks finally begin.

Spud hums and settles in Ethan's lap with their bowls of mostly melted ice cream, leaning against his shoulder and looking up as the night sky is stained with the bright explosions. Next to them, Zack's hand creeps up and down Dolph's arm until he finishes his popcorn and they sit up, Zack's arms curling around his waist as they whisper to each other. Robbie and Zema are sharing a seat as well, Zema's head still resting on Robbie's chest as he watches the sky, unaware of Robbie's focus on how the bright explosions reflect against Zema's eyes. Wade and Heath are sitting in the grass, legs lazily tangled together as they stare upwards, Heath playing with Wade's fingers. Ricardo is beaming as Alberto toys with his hair, enjoying its length for as long as he can before Ricardo decides to donate it, eyes fixed on the lower fireworks as they alternate between sky and ground, the crowd oohing and awwing at some of the more impressive offerings.

"I love you, sir," Spud murmurs softly, offering Ethan a bite of his cookies and cream ice cream. "Happy Fourth."

Ethan hums, swallowing quickly, before dipping his spoon into the bowl of peanut butter, tapping it against Spud's lips until he opens up and mumbles against the tangy sweetness. "I love you too," Ethan tells him, fireworks hitting their finale as he runs his fingers through Spud's hair and draws him closer, kissing him chastely at first, then deeper as their lips part, the flavors of their ice cream mixing together and leaving the fireworks a distant reality for both of them as Spud sighs softly, tangling his fingers into Ethan's shirt. "Tastes pretty good, huh?"

"Yes," Spud murmurs, aware on some level that neither of them mean the cream. He breathes deeply as they finally ease apart and look up, only just catching the last few fireworks before everything falls quiet and those around them clap and cheer, another holiday come and gone. They reluctantly get up and collect their things, joining the others outside of the park. "So..."

"So," Zack says, looking at them all. No one offers anything, but no one seems eager to leave either, so he rolls his eyes skyward. "Fine. Do you all want to come over and enjoy my pool for a while?"

"Yes!" they all chorus and he groans, burying his face in his hands, finding himself back at the one thing he was trying to avoid.

Dolph laughs and claps him on the back as the others move out towards their cars. "Don't worry, kid, if they hang around for too long, just give me a signal and I'll get really obnoxious and insult everyone until they leave."

Zack looks up at him, lips twitching. "Awww, you'd make our friends hate you just for me? So sweet." He laughs and presses into Dolph, kissing him. "Thanks, bro."

Hands resting low on Zack's hips, Dolph smirks up at him. "Love you kid."

"Love you too, bro," he murmurs, smiling before gripping Dolph's hand and walking towards their car, unexpected hosting duties not seeming so bad now with the fireworks past and Dolph by his side.


End file.
